


"that was impressive"

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Day 6 for Fictober 2020 - "that was impressive"Corvax belongs to abyss-wolf on tumblr!
Relationships: Male Bounty Hunter/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949047
Kudos: 1





	"that was impressive"

It had been a hard time since Iirom had fled into the Mandalorian homeworlds, but also, a better one too. There was a comfort being in a place that was safe, where she could be herself and relax - but there was.... everything else she had to deal with. Things she was only just beginning to be able to talk about.

And for the those that she could not, there was the sparring ring.

It was not the worst way - Corvax, her friend turned lover, was Echani, after all. And Echani did not just speak in words. She had found in her time with him and his clan, that it was often helpful to spar it out first. And Corvax, who was responsible for her even being here, was almost always more than happy to oblige her by going a round or many in a spar. And today was one such day.

She was up before he could even exploit the fact she had been knocked down - taking him quite by surprise, something that she did not hesitate to take advantage of. A little more used to hand to hand, and Echani to boot, Corvax still held his ground; though he did look quite surprised, though pleased.

"That was impressive!" He said, grinning at her. "You've been paying attention!"

Iirom would laugh, stepping back to catch her breath briefly, scratching at the edges of her blindfold. "Thanks. I've learned from the best."

He'd only grin again, closing the distance - more testing than an actual play. "No need to flatter me anymore, you know, you already have me."

The miraluka would laugh again softly, not even giving him a chance to make a move, taking off full speed to tackle him. She would collide into him, eliciting a soft 'oof' as they both landed on the ground, her atop him.

"While that is true, I don't think I will stop." She would plant a kiss on his forehead, and roll off of him to land at his side, quite putting an end to the spar. "Was this also impressive?"

"Yes." He said softly, turning on his side to face her, and draping an arm over her. "Its you. Of course it is. Now-"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"


End file.
